Did You See What I Saw?
by dralg
Summary: Classic Reckless fanfiction of Ric and Alexis' first time in the hunting shack.


**"Did You See What I Saw?"**

**Reckless**

**Rated: M**

**Author's Note: **I actually wrote this story in December 2004 and decided to post it here now. Having Rick/Ric back on our screens reminds my how much I loved the Ric/Alexis pairing in the beginning. Perhaps I will be inspired to write a new triangle fic to include Alexis' new relationship with Julian and Ric's return to Port Charles. I hope you enjoy!

It wasn't more than a shack. A shack in the middle of the woods in the middle of a pine forest in the middle of nowhere. Alexis didn't even remember how she decided to drive out this far from Port Charles. She had been so focused on the thought of finding the perfect live tree for her daughter. So while Ric looked at her like she was nuts for wanting to cut down a live tree in very questionable weather, Alexis remembered something from a few months ago. Kristina had a play date with one of her friends, if one could even call them that at two years old, from her gymnastics group back in early October. Back before she was sick and fighting for her life. Alexis remembered admiring the natural beauty of the nature around her as she drove out past the Eagle Creek development to the other little girl's house. It was the first thing Alexis could think of when she realized that she wanted to make Kristina's Christmas complete and magical. And now, thanks to her plan they were stranded in the woods while Kristina spent even more time with her new father.

Alexis paced the floor of the shack, all the time worrying about her daughter, and tried to think of a plan to get back to her as soon as possible. The pacing didn't help, she was still freezing. Alexis looked up to see her husband, also shivering but encased in an old fashioned quilt that he found on the floor. Why did he have to be so stubborn? Before Alexis could ponder this question any further, Ric's eyes softened and he glanced up at her.

"All right, since we just - since we've agreed to end the marriage, there's no reason to be deliberately cruel. Come on, quick! Get in. Get in."

Alexis quickly hopped over her precious tree and hurried to where Ric was sitting on the floor and crawled under the blanket beside him. Just when Alexis wasn't so sure that her husband, or soon to be ex-husband had a compassionate bone in his body he went and surprised her.

"Better?" Ric asked as he turned and glanced at her. He was frustrated with his wife, or soon to be ex-wife but at the same time he couldn't stand to think of her being so cold and uncomfortable.

"Much, thank you", Alexis softly replied.

And then, before she could even think what she was saying or why she felt the need to be so self-reflective, Alexis started sharing her thoughts and insecurities.

"You're right, I am - I'm unreasonable"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm insecure, I'm unreasonable. I'm very, very difficult, everyone tells me that, and I don't make it very easy for anyone to be nice to me, but you try really, really hard, and I appreciate that." Alexis could feel herself starting to ramble and took a moment to breathe. Maybe it was because of how close they were to each other in that moment. She felt a need to apologize and thank Ric for all of his support over the last few months.

"Ok. Since - since we're being brutally self-honest, I'm an over- overbearing ass. Maybe we deserve -

Alexis couldn't help but laugh when she heard Ric say that. It was just funny hearing him admit that he is sometimes very difficult and stubborn. Alexis' giggle over took Ric too and he joined in her laughter. It was good to hear her laugh after all they had been through the last few months.

"No, you're not", Alexis replied thinking that maybe it would help him feel better...just like he was making her feel better now.

"I am, really."

"I'm sorry."

"Maybe we deserve each other."

"Maybe."

Rick thought for a moment and then shook his head while stating, "God knows who else is going to want us."

"Nobody sane."

"It's too late now."

"For what?" Alexis wondered as she remembered their marriage annulment on the table cloth just a few feet away.

"We signed a dissolution of marriage."

"We didn't file it."

"That's true. We could tear it up."

Alexis thought for a moment and then replied, "Or burn it."

This caused them both to turn and laugh at each other...or was it with each other? Alexis was just noticing how handsome her husband was as if for the first time.

"Oh, boy. Maybe we could use it the next time we get in a fight, huh?"

"Yeah."

They exchanged glances again and Ric noticed how sexy Alexis looked in that particular moment. How amazing that he could be so angry with her one minute and so drawn to her the next.

"You know, I think the only way - there's really only one way to annul the annulment", Ric stated, his breath becoming labored and his palms becoming sweaty despite the chill in the room.

Alexis realized in that instant just what her husband was talking about. A million thoughts rushed through her mind in that moment. Thoughts of how long it had been since she had been with a man, thoughts of who that last man was and his relation to the man before her, thoughts of the recurring fantasies involving the man in front of her and what the repercussions might be if she finally acted on them.

But as quickly as the thoughts and worries entered her mind she realized that Ric was leaning in to kiss her. He turned his body towards her and attempted to sit up further. Another nervous laugh escaped their lips and a final moment of hesitation was ended by the feel of their lips touching briefly. And then, as Alexis' mind reeled with more worries, she watched as Ric licked his lips and leaned in quickly to kiss her again. Now the hands that had been in his lap were on her knees and working their way up her body to her face. He kissed her cheek and then moved down further to plant a kiss on her neck just below her ear. Alexis whole body tingled and she needed to feel his lips on hers again. She moved to his mouth and found what she was looking for as they held each other closely and deepened the kiss.

Ric reached for the quilt that had slipped down their bodies and pulled it up over them as he buried his head in the warmth of her neck, intent on returning his attentions there. He thought he heard a moan escape Alexis' lips but he was distracted with the feel of her hands on various parts of his anatomy. His mind was swirling with the desire that he felt for this woman before him and how after tonight they would be married in every sense of the word. Alexis was pulling on the zipper to his coat and he reached for her scarf, pulling her closer to him in the process. Their lips reconnected and Alexis didn't hesitate when his tongue sought entry into the soft warmth of her mouth. Tentatively at first, their tongues danced and this time he was sure he heard a sigh of pleasure escape her lips.

Ric tossed his leather gloves and Alexis' scarf outside the confines that they had created under the quilt. Her gloves were the next thing to go and he felt her fingers running through his hair, pulling his head closer as their kiss continued to deepen. No longer thinking about their cold surroundings, Ric and Alexis were just intent to shed the remaining barriers and experience the feel of bare skin touching bare skin. Things were getting farther out of control and in the process more and more uncomfortable. Ric had managed to lay Alexis all the way down on the floor of the shack and had parted her legs with one of his own so that they could be physically closer. Ric knew that she could feel his growing arousal and he heard her gasp as he pulled back his knee, enticing her to wrap her left leg around him farther.

"Alexis...Alexis..." Ric was gasping for air as he finally broke away from their kiss. The room was spinning and he was overwhelmed by all the sensations his body was experiencing. Alexis opened her eyes and stroked his face and looked at him intently. She started to lean in for a new kiss but noticed his sudden hesitation.

"What is it? Why did you stop?"

He could hear the anxieties in her voice and he didn't want to alarm her.

"Shh..." He whispered softly as he planted a quick kiss on her left ear. His breath felt so warm and it tickled her skin. Ric pulled back and looked deep into her eyes.

"I don't think we should continue this", Ric replied in answer to her questioning look.

"What...why not? Did I do something wrong? Are you still angry at me? If you want to end the..."

Ric didn't let her finish. He could tell she was going into full scale panic mode and that was never a good thing.

"Alexis, relax...listen to me...shh...it's just that I want our first time to be special. I want it to be romantic and..." Ric looked away long enough to take in their surroundings with his eyes and then continued. "I want it to be comfortable and preferably in a bed...by a fire...with some candlelight...and some soft music."

Alexis looked at him like he had grown two heads. "What?", was all she managed to say.

"What do you mean, what? You don't think I've thought about this...us...being together like this?" It was now his turn to look at Alexis with a confused expression. "Men can be romantic, you know. We aren't all just about the act...the sex, I mean." Ric was trying hard to choose his words carefully.

Alexis managed to find her voice and answer him. "You've thought about us mak...um...doing this...having sex...our first time?"

"Yes. Lots. Why does that surprise you? You know I find you attractive and that we have kissed a time or two before tonight. I still wonder what would have happened that day in my office if Durant hadn't shown up. I wanted you then Alexis and I want you now. It's just that I want everything to be right. No regrets the next day, and all that."

Ric could see that he was losing her. Losing her to years of insecurities and self-doubts. Not to mention her last sexual encounter and all that ensued following that one night with Sonny. He tried to push the image of his older brother from his mind. There was no place for Sonny here in this room but yet he was here whether either of them liked it or not.

"Don't do this Alexis. Don't go there. Don't doubt my feelings for you. I'm not going anywhere. Look, if we do decide to have sex..."

As his voice trailed off he turned Alexis' chin upward so that he could look into her eyes. "Alexis, if we do decide to make love...there I've said it...and nothing bad happened...the world didn't stop turning...we're still here together."

He could see her shallow breathing deepen and so, after a brief but loving kiss to the end of her nose, Ric continued with his words. "Alexis, if we do decide to make love tonight it won't be just for tonight." Ric stopped briefly but continued to look deeper into her eyes. He wanted to watch her reaction to what he had to say next. "I'm not going to be able to go back to just being the platonic, supportive husband who has moved in with his "wife" and her daughter and spends nights dreaming of his wife while he sleeps just a few feet down the hall in a guest bedroom. I meant it when I asked you to marry me in Kristina's room in the hospital. I want this to be a real marriage. Sure, it's going to be tough at times since we didn't go about this the traditional way in the first place. I mean look at us tonight. We were arguing so much that we talked about ending our marriage. And now, ending this...us...is the furthest thing from my mind. I know it sounds scary, and believe me, it scares me too...but I'm falling in love with you."

The silence in the shack in the woods was so deafening that Alexis could swear that she heard the soft snow falling on the roof above their heads. She sat there in silence and looked deeply at the man before her. She wasn't even sure what to say...much less what she was feeling as Ric's words echoed in her mind and heart. She was so scared of loving and of trusting love when it was offered to her that she didn't feel she could give him an answer. And so she chose to answer him first without words. Alexis ran her hand down the side of his face and circled his lips with her finger. His lips pursed to kiss her finger and then she framed his face in both her hands and pulled his lips back to hers. She initiated the kiss and placed her tongue on his lower lip demanding entrance to his mouth. Ric knew that Alexis was overwhelmed by his words but at least she allowed herself to stay in the moment and not run away completely. For now, her actions and physical reaction to his declaration was enough.

Now their touching was more furtive and their lips more eager. She wanted to feel and experience every inch of his body. She had never wanted someone so completely. And because his words made it okay and silenced her fears, Alexis was able to briefly find her voice as the kiss ended and they looked at each other again.

"Ric, make love to me."

It had to be the desire that finally clouded her head enough to allow him to get his way. Or maybe it was the thought that the longer she argued with him the longer she would have to wait for his touch in all the places that were screaming for his lips, his tongue, his fingers. When Ric realized that she was sure that this was what they both wanted, he attempted to find at least a more comfortable spot for them to be. With only a brief, but loud sitting upon the cot next to them he realized that the mattress was going to have to go on the floor and not rest on the squeaky, rusted springs. With no soft music and certainly no candlelight, he didn't want to remember this momentous occasion as just the cacophony of screeching springs as they were forced together again and again...all night long. As Ric prepared a bed for them, Alexis shed her jacket and stopped him long enough to finish what she had started earlier, shedding his jacket as well. While Ric was warmed by the excitement to come he realized that it was going to be way too cold for them the rest of the night. Their desire and need would keep them warm for a little while but certainly not all night. Almost as much as the act itself, Ric looked forward to sleeping with Alexis. To lying with her in his embrace, to feeling her hair on his face while he drifted off into a deep floating sleep. And so, the issue of the tree resurfaced again. And while Alexis attempted to be insistent and initially refused to allow him to cut up the tree, she at least didn't throw herself this time on 'Frankentree' and managed to just look on forlornly while Ric cut off the lower branches and then turned the trunk into a nice pile of wood for the fire. Ric would have to keep waking up every few hours to add more logs and keep the fire going but perhaps that would have additional benefits as well.

The room was feeling amazingly warmer within a few minutes as the wood stove was obviously designed to be the sole heating source for this small hunting shack in the woods. Ric turned back from putting another log on the roaring fire and saw that Alexis was laying down on the mattress with the quilt over her.

"No fair. I wanted to be the one to undress you," Ric sighed seductively to his wife.

"I've left a few things for you to remove. I'm getting impatient over here Mr. Lansing, while you play Boy Scout with the fire."

"Well perhaps you will be rewarded for your patience." And with that, Ric pulled his sweater over his head in one fluid motion. He was wearing a black sleeveless undershirt and started to untuck that from his jeans when Alexis sat up and abruptly placed her hands over the top of his. Ric pulled his eyes away from hers and looked down at his wife. Her sweater was gone, her jeans were gone...and in their place was a light blue camisole and matching panties and the softest, smoothest skin and longest legs that he had ever seen. He took a deep breath and lifted his arms in resignation as Alexis grasped his undershirt and lifted it over his head. He leaned in for a kiss and as their lips again joined he felt her fingers dance lightly over his skin. First on his arms and then across his chest. First the tips of her fingers and then the scratch of her nails. It made him shiver but this time it wasn't from the cold.

Ric ran his hands through her hair and pulled her closer to him. This ended the tingling sensation in his chest but Alexis only continued her onslaught on his back. She left no spot untouched. And then she dipped her head down and started kissing his neck and working her way down his body. He used this opportunity to pull at the hem of the camisole and bring it up over her head. As it fell to the floor Ric realized he still had another layer to go. Alexis smiled as she heard his sigh upon seeing her matching light blue bra. She longed to feel the muscled wall of his chest flat against her naked skin and knew this is what he sought too. She continued to move down his chest, planting soft kisses along the way. Her finger found his nipple and she circled it slowly, feeling it rise beneath her touch. Her tongue moved to the other nipple and she teased it to firmness as well. Her mouth stayed where it was but her fingers continued down his stomach. Ric ran circles all over her back and attempted to reach for her and bring her mouth back to his mouth. But Alexis didn't let him interrupt her on her goal. She ran her fingers down past the first button on his black jeans. Again she smiled as she felt his breath hitch as she stroked him on the outside of his jeans.

He was aroused already but Alexis was confident that she could still arouse him further. As she moved to unbutton the rest of his button-fly jeans she brought her head back up from his chest and leaned her lips in close to his face.

"You look amazing in these jeans. Such a nice change from all the suits and ties...but they are driving me crazy with all these buttons," Alexis purred in his ear.

"Well, I didn't exactly dress with the intention of getting some tonight."

"Must you be so crass..."

Ric stopped his touch on her back and sat bolt upright on the mattress. "Shit!"

"What is it? What's wrong now?" Alexis voice came out more impatient than she intended but it had after all been 32 months since she last had sex. She was so ready that she could tell she didn't even need any more foreplay.

"My wallet...I think it is in the car...that we can't find." Ric started franticly searching his back pockets to no avail.

"Umm...I hope you aren't looking for your wallet so that you can give me some money...because that isn't exactly okay with me...or necessary..."

"No, Alexis, I had a condom in there. A condom that I've been carrying around with me for months now on the off chance that we would become closer and you know...do what we were about to do. I wanted to be prepared is all."

Alexis sat back a minute and just looked at her husband. He looked crushed. He looked defeated. He looked like a seventeen year old boy who just realized that he couldn't have sex for the first time because he left the birth control at home in his desk drawer. She tried to stifle her laughter but she couldn't and in her moment of giddiness she caught Ric off guard and pushed him back on the mattress and immediately straddled him rising on top above him.

"Alexis..."

She took her finger and placed it against his lips to silence him. "Ric, we aren't going to be using a condom tonight. I don't really like them all that much."

Alexis saw Ric start to open his mouth in what would no doubt be an insulting reply and this time she silenced him with a deep kiss. "Don't even say what you were going to say Ric Lansing. Do you think that you are the only one who thought about our first time together? Did you forget that I just spent weeks in the hospital taking Kristina in for her appointments when they were still trying to figure out what was wrong? It is quite possible that I could have my own appointments at the same time."

Alexis saw the realization of what she was saying cross over his eyes. She saw a subsequent smile too and knew that nothing needed to be spoken. In that moment they realized that they both had been thinking about each other sexually and were planning for their relationship to go to the next level...even months before now.

"Now, I'm tired of waiting", Alexis exclaimed as she reached behind her back and undid the clasp to her bra. It too went sailing across the room and she allowed her husband to look at her nakedness before bring their chests in contact and continuing their kiss. It was Ric's turn to feel every inch of her back as her tongue darted fervently in his mouth. Alexis broke the kiss and sat up enough so that her husband could reach up and touch her breasts. Ric tentatively placed a breast in each hand and then gradually brought each nipple one at a time up to his lips. He teased Alexis and only placed a brief kiss on each nipple before moving his lips back to her mouth. A smiled creased her lips as she realized that two could play at this game and began

rocking against his jeans in just the spot that she knew would tease him the most.

"Alexis...that's not being fair...", Ric muttered while trying to keep up with his breathing.

Alexis brought her breast down against his chest and intentionally dragged them down the expanse of his upper body. He could see how hard her nipples were and he allowed her to continue her game of control. 'I'll get her back', Ric thought as he reveled in the sensations she was creating throughout his entire body. Alexis ran her breasts back up his chest and stopped long enough to give him a quick kiss. No more stalling. She wanted to touch him. She wanted to see the rest of his body. Her hands nimbly worked the rest of the buttons on his jeans and Ric lifted up as she pulled his jeans away from his body. She could see his arousal through his matching black briefs and licked her lips in anticipation. His hands continued running through her soft, silken hair as he lifted up again and Alexis pulled off his underwear. Ric was laid out before her and she was grateful once again for her beautiful Christmas tree that was now providing them with warmth and soft fire light. Alexis looked at her husband as the shadows from the fire danced on the wall before them. She was lying beside him now and once again started her oral exploration of his body. She kissed, she licked, she nibbled, she bit. She played with his nipples and licked all around his ever growing erection but didn't touch his cock directly. She could tell she was getting to him by the sound of his breathing, an occasional moan, and the feel of his hands in her hair, now almost pulling her directly where he needed. Alexis couldn't hold back any longer and she reached for his hard shaft as she looked up at his face.

"Tell me what you like...tell me what feels good. I want to please you."

And Ric had no time to even form an answer in his brain, much less get it actually out of his mouth, when his wife's mouth made contact with his penis. She took him in her mouth and then back out again. She stroked him slowly at first and then with increasing intensity. Alexis licked the tip of his erection and purred softly as she tasted his pre-cum. She blew soft kisses up and down the length of his shaft and then put her mouth back around him, taking him farther and farther in its soft warmth. Alexis moved her fingers down to his balls and stroked her manicured nails over them before moving her hand back to his cock.

"You are so hard...so thick", her voice huskily replied. And this time she took him in her mouth even further. Ric's eyes rolled back and he couldn't help but allow a loud moan to leave his lips. Instinctively his hips bucked up to meet her mouth making further and deeper contact.

"Oh...Alexis...that feels so good. Ahhhh...sweetheart...you have to stop."

"I thought you said it felt good. Is there something I'm doing wrong?" Alexis asked coyly, the whole time knowing exactly what was going to be the end result if she kept up her oral ministrations. She continued to stroke the entire length of his cock and this time bent her head down farther to lick his balls and take them one at a time into her mouth.

"Alexis! You are going to make me come...and...and as good as that feels I'm not ready to do that yet. I want to touch you. I want to be inside of you." Ric's breath was coming in ragged gasps as Alexis removed her lips from his groin area but allowed her hand to just lightly stroke his hard erection.

"Still think I'm a scholarly prude?"

Alexis smiled and waited for Ric to get his body under control so that he could answer her question. Ric knew that Alexis had chosen those words for a reason but he couldn't place them initially. Then the memory of their "first date" at the Cellar months ago flashed through his mind and he couldn't stop laughing. So Alexis' need for control had many levels. He could tell without touching her most intimate spot that she was aroused and eager to be fulfilled tonight. But she also had a point to prove and she had done it magnificently. Her sense of humor and her class was just a few of the things that he loved about her. And now, he had even more things to love about his wife.

But Alexis' time for control was coming to an end...for now at least. Ric took this opportunity to catch her off guard and rolled her onto her back underneath him. She started to complain but his kisses silenced her. It was now his turn to explore his wife's magnificent body. Ric started with her neck and kissed and licked his way back to her ear. He grabbed her earlobe between his teeth and then proceeded to slip his tongue just lightly in her ear. The sensation and what is represented did not go unnoticed by his enticing, sexual wife. She moaned and reached for his hand guiding it first to her right breast and nipple and then down her body further. Alexis moaned loudly as Ric's fingers played with the lace at the top of her panties and then slid down between her legs on the outside of the thin material. His fingers found warmth and wetness there at the apex of her legs. Ric took a nipple between his lips and began sucking and licking it fully as he slipped his hand below the material and into her soft folds. She grabbed his arm and spread her legs farther apart granting him full entrance to her most private spot.

"You are so wet, Alexis."

Ric's fingers quickly found her already engorged clit and he used his index finger to alternately circle and stroke the pulsating flesh between her legs.

"Why do you still have any clothes on?" Ric asked seductively in his wife's ear.

She sighed as his finger broke contact with her clit and she rushed to help him discard the last article of clothing between them. She pulled his hand back to her mound and she smiled at him shyly as if apologizing for her brashness. Ric continued his stroking between her legs moving his fingers closer and closer to her opening but teasing her by moving away again quickly. He was touching all of Alexis' pussy, from top to bottom while his tongue and lips went back to give attention to her other nipple.

"Ric, please, ...ahhh...go inside of me." Alexis voice was cracking and her breathing was so rapid that Ric wasn't entirely sure he heard what she said. But he had a pretty good idea.

"Alexis, I want you to come for me. I want to bring you that pleasure. I want to watch your expression, your eyes, your movements as you come against my fingers. I can tell that is what you want too." Ric brought his head back up by her face and kissed her again and then continued his words, softer now.

"Shhh...I'll make you come again...when I'm inside you. But for now, I want to watch you. I want to feel you and see the pleasure I can finally bring you."

And with that, he plunged two fingers in Alexis' core. She gasped and rolled her eyes back in her head and began to rock her hips against his hand. Ric leaned in and kissed her deeply, his tongue matching the rhythm set by his fingers. Alexis moaned louder and called out his name. Ric would remember this moment forever as he watched his wife convulse in pleasure before him. He pulled his fingers back out of her vagina and lightly danced them across her clit again. Back and forth his fingers went and the faster he went and the more pressure he applied to her clit the closer he knew she was to reaching her orgasm. He watched the shadows of the fire dance across her face and used soft words to increase her desire. She was beautiful. She was sexy. She was his wife and he couldn't wait to hear her cry out his name in ecstasy. Ric didn't have to wait much longer as he stroked her to climax. Alexis cried out his name and he felt her tight walls clasp around three of his fingers. He had never felt so aroused or so eager to be inside someone as he did in that moment. Ric removed his fingers and pulled Alexis close to him while reaching down to pull up the discarded quilt. He placed soft kisses on her face and shoulder as he pulled her into an embrace up against his body. As her breathing returned to normal Alexis felt like she was floating high up above the bed. She felt like she was looking down on her and her husband as they lay in a warm embrace. She didn't need to recover very long before she was conscious of his arousal pressing into her back side. He felt even harder than before and she longed to feel his full length inside her.

Ric could tell that Alexis was back from her moment of euphoria and he reached for her face to pull her into another deep kiss. As she turned to face him on the small mattress she reached for his erection and began stroking him again.

"Ric, enter me. I want to feel you inside of me...now."

Ric pulled himself up on top of her and used his left leg to part her legs further around him. He reached down and rubbed the tip of his cock against her slick folds. She moaned and started to lift up her hips and bring him inside of her. Ric stopped for a moment and looked down at Alexis. She had her eyes closed and her head rolled back as she anticipated their joining.

"Alexis, open your eyes. I want to look into your eyes when I enter you."

Alexis felt the tears well up in her eyes as she heard her husband's words. She didn't want him to see her so sentimental but it was too late as he realized the impact that his words had on her. As the two lovers lay gazing in each other's eyes clear through to their souls, Ric slowly entered his wife's body. Alexis broke their gaze for only a minute as she wrapped her legs around his back and guided him deeper inside.

"Oh, you feel so good", they both said in unison and silenced their movements while they shared a simple laugh and a remembrance of words spoken earlier in the night.

"Maybe we do deserve each other", Ric calmly replied as he felt Alexis' body adjust to his intrusion. Slowly they moved together in a calm rhythm, their gaze still locked together.

"Ric, harder, faster...please."

"Alexis, do you have any idea how beautiful you are right now?"

"Stop talking, Ric. I need you deeper."

And she adjusted her body and lifted her legs even higher allowing Ric to thrust into her faster and deeper. Now their bodies took over and there was no more room for talking or gazing into each others' eyes. Just pure desire and lust that drove them faster and deeper until they both could tell they were reaching their climax. Ric reached between their bodies and stroked a finger lightly across her clit.

"Alexis, I'm coming...come with me...ahhhh..."

Ric never finished what he was going to say because in that instant Alexis exploded in orgasm and tightened down on his cock causing him to fill her with his own explosion. They both shuddered and continued to convulse until they were still enough that Alexis could find her voice.

"Don't move...not yet. I like feeling you inside me...connected...joined."

Ric didn't know how long they stayed that way but eventually he slowly slipped out of his wife's body and kissed her on the head and pulled her back into a soft embrace while sleep overtook them. Alexis again felt like she was floating above the room. She turned briefly to her husband and kissed him on the cheek.

"That was wonderful", was all Alexis could mutter before giving into the floating sensation filling her entire body.

"Yes it was."


End file.
